O Poder da Música
by Souma Kyo
Summary: A menina não suportava mais o som do piano. Tentando distrair-se, encontra uma foto antiga em meio a pertences dos pais. Curiosa, ela vai perguntar para a mãe quem era aquela pessoa que não conhecia...


_\- Olá a todos. Essa é minha primeira fic de Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso._

 _\- Ela surgiu em uma madrugada, em um impulso de precisar escrever depois de ter acabado o Anime._

 _\- A fic se passa em um futuro bem a frente do fim. portanto, tem spoilers._

 _\- Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso pertence a Naoshi Arakawa. Não escrevi essa fic na intenção de ganhar dinheiro, apenas por diversão._

 _\- Meus agradecimentos à Krika Haruno por betar a fic._

 _\- Espero que gostem. Boa leitura a todos._

* * *

Em um bairro de alto padrão da capital Japonesa, o som de um piano podia ser ouvido vindo de uma casa. Um belo som que nem as paredes à prova de som pareciam ter coragem de bloquear. Era a casa do famoso pianista Arima Kousei, e sua família. Os vizinhos já estavam acostumados com as belas melodias vindas do local, e até mesmo sentiam-se honrados com a presença do ilustre morador. Mas algo causava um pequeno abalo na calma do local.

— Eu odeio aquele piano!

Uma menina de 9 anos andava a passos duros pelos corredores. Os longos cabelos castanhos balançavam com o caminhar. Ela havia atingido o seu limite com o instrumento tocado pelo pai.

— Kaori, acalme-se. Essa apresentação em Paris já está agendada há meses. Seu pai não poderá ir à sua apresentação de teatro, e você já sabia disso.

A mãe tentava ponderar com a menina de gênio forte, que parou no meio corredor.

— Eu sei, mas não é só o teatro. Meu aniversário, Natal... O piano sempre afasta o Papai de mim. Eu quero chutá-lo até ficar em pedaços!

Falava com a voz embargada. As lágrimas queriam rolar dos olhos azuis, mas a menina as secava com o antebraço. A mãe podia compreender aquele sentimento como poucas pessoas. Tsubaki também já odiou muito o piano, a música, por afastar Kousei de si quando eram crianças. Mas isso nunca a impediu de estar por perto, de ser o anjo da guarda do marido, afinal o amor que sentia por ele era maior que o ódio pela música. Teve que ponderar e ter ciência que no coração do marido sempre teria que ter espaço para a música... E para ela. Só assim poderia ser feliz. Perdida em seus pensamentos, não percebeu a menina voltando a caminhar. E só quando ela já dobrava o corredor que a seguiu. Mas Kaori não queria conversa, e trancou-se no primeiro cômodo que viu. Uma segunda sala de música, mas que apenas continha armários cheios de partituras e caixas.

— Kaori, abra.

Falou batendo delicadamente na porta.

— Eu quero ficar sozinha!

Tsubaki suspirou e sorriu, respondendo com ternura na voz.

— Está bem. Eu vou estar na cozinha fazendo o jantar se quiser conversar.

A menina já estava sentada contra a parede, mas não respondeu. O som do piano tocado pelo pai ainda chegava aos seus ouvidos, e ela tentou pará-lo tapando-os, mas não teve sucesso. Desistiu, procurando outra forma para se distrair. Pegou uma das caixas que estavam nos armários, esperando que houvesse algo para distraí-la dentro delas. Colocou a caixa no chão e sentou-se de pernas cruzadas na frente dela, retirando a tampa. Percebeu que eram coisas relacionadas à infância dos pais. A sua curiosidade aumentou consideravelmente enquanto retirava os objetos. Eram cadernos escolares, fotos, anuários... Muita informação para a menina explorar. Um sorriso se abriu quando encontrou um anuário com fotos do pai e da mãe quando ainda eram crianças. Surpreendeu-se ao ver a mãe com o uniforme da equipe de Softball. Pensou consigo que ela tinha cara de ser cheia de energia. O pai sempre aparecia sisudo nas fotos, e achava aquela expressão engraçada. Folheando o livro, notou algo caindo entre suas pernas. Era uma foto diferente.

Quatro pessoas, que pareciam estar ao lado de uma piscina, com uma caixa de fogos de artifício aos pés deles. Reconheceu três. O pai, a mãe, e o amigo deles que sempre vinha visitá-los, Watari-san. Eles deveriam estar com uns 14 anos de idade. Porém, não reconhecia uma pessoa. Uma garota muito bonita. Longos cabelos loiros, olhos em um tom de azul quase cinza que nunca havia visto, e com um sorriso contagiante. Perguntou-se por que não a conhecia. Levantou-se, e a passos apressados seguiu para a cozinha, onde encontrou a mãe cortando alguns legumes.

— Mamãe...

— Sim?

Depois de ter a atenção da mãe, continuou.

— Mamãe, quem é essa garota?

Depois de mostrar a foto, percebeu a surpresa da mãe, que a pegou de suas mãos.

— Nossa. Eu pensei que essa foto havia se perdido. Onde ela estava?

— Numa caixa que eu abri. Mas quem é ela?

— Uma amiga nossa. O nome dela era Miyazono Kaori.

— Ela tem o mesmo nome que eu!

— Sim. Na verdade você se chama Kaori por causa dela.

— Mesmo?! Me conta mais sobre ela!

A mãe sentou-se em uma cadeira, e convidou a filha a vir ficar ao seu lado antes de continuar.

— Kaori-chan era colega de classe da mamãe, e tocava violino muito bem. Nós éramos muito amigas. O papai também era amigo dela...

— E onde ela está agora?

Tsubaki demorou um pouco para responder.

— Ela está no céu.

— No mesmo lugar que a vovó Saki?

— Sim. Ela tinha uma doença muito séria.

A menina voltou seu olhar para a foto, encarando a garota que tinha o mesmo nome que o seu enquanto a mãe continuava falando.

— Eu e o papai sentimos muita saudade dela, por isso nós dois resolvemos lhe dar o nome de Kaori como uma homenagem a ela.

— Ela era bonita. Por que Deus quis que ela fosse para o céu?

A pergunta pegou Tsubaki de surpresa.

— Quem sabe... Talvez ele gostasse do jeito diferente dela de tocar, e queria que ela tocasse só para ele.

A resposta fez com que Tsubaki sentisse os olhos marejados. Ela, assim como Kousei, não conseguia se conformar plenamente com a morte dela, e pensar daquela forma era um jeito de arranjar um motivo nobre para a tragédia.

— Olá.

Uma voz masculina tomou o local. Kousei foi até a cozinha tomar um copo de água e encontrou a cena. As lágrimas nos olhos da esposa o deixaram preocupado.

— Está tudo bem?

— Sim, está. Veja querido, lembra-se dessa foto? A Kashiwagi-san quem tirou.

O pianista pegou a foto e imediatamente a reconheceu, abrindo um sorriso meio triste.

— Sim, eu me lembro.

— A mamãe estava me contando sobre a Kaori-san.

A menina falou. Em seguida recebeu um afago nos cabelos do pai.

— É mesmo? E o que achou dela?

— Ela parecia ser bem legal.

Kousei abriu um sorriso mais largo.

— Kaori, vá tomar banho. O jantar não vai demorar.

Tsubaki falou enquanto levantava-se da cadeira.

— Tá.

A menina sumiu pelos corredores, então Kousei voltou-se para a esposa.

— Está tudo bem mesmo?

— Sim. Eu só fui pega de surpresa por uma enxurrada de lembranças.

O Pianista fez um aceno com a cabeça, mostrando que concordava com ela. Olhou para foto novamente, e enquanto admirava, o mundo pareceu sumir ao seu redor.

— Kousei?

Tsubaki teve que chamá-lo de volta.

— Hã? Ah, desculpe...

A mulher colocou-se ao lado dele para ver a foto junto.

— Não consigo deixar de ter um pouco de inveja dela. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo, ela ainda tem um lugar no seu coração.

— Desculpe-me, Tsubaki.

— Pelo que?

— Por não ser capaz de dar meu amor apenas para você.

— Estaria sendo egoísta se pedisse isso. O que você sentia por ela era intenso, eu presenciei isso. Você a amou de corpo e alma. Sofreu por ela e com ela. Até hoje não consigo entender como conseguiu tocar daquela maneira no dia em que ela morreu.

— Era preciso. Se eu não tivesse tocado, ela me assombraria para sempre. Ela me ensinou que mesmo que eu estiver cansado, desanimado, arrasado pelo sofrimento, eu preciso continuar tocando. Porque é isso que os musicistas fazem.

Tsubaki tinha aquele dia gravado em sua memória. Um 18 de Fevereiro gelado e com muita neve. Enquanto Kaori era submetida a uma cirurgia arriscada, Kousei teve que subir ao palco para apresentar-se na final de um concurso, e tocou parecendo estar em um estado de transe. Aos prantos, recebeu a maior ovação de sua carreira até aquele momento. Ele saiu do palco correndo. Ela, Watari e Kashiwagi seguiram apressados para os bastidores em seguida. Tinha certeza de que Kousei teve um mau pressentimento. Minutos depois uma ligação do pai da Kaori fez o mundo deles desabar. Ela e Kousei choraram abraçados. Watari usou a parede como apoio para não ir ao chão. Takeshi e Emi, rivais de Kousei desde a infância, que perceberam o estado de angústia em que o rapaz estava antes da apresentação, e agora entendiam o porque, também ficaram sentidos com a perda dele.

A professora Hiroko chegou com Nagi logo depois. A menina foi buscar consolo no irmão, Takeshi. Depois daquele Chopin tocante, Kousei foi declarado vencedor, mas não foi receber o prêmio. Só então a plateia ficou sabendo do real motivo do choro do pianista.

— Eu nunca te contei, mas eu a vi no palco naquele dia. Quando eu a vi, sabia que ela estava se despedindo. Ela estava me acompanhando com aquele violino rebelde que detestava seguir as partituras. Tudo o que eu podia fazer naquele dia era tocar, e rezar para que minha música a alcançasse.

Kousei segurou o choro, e em seguida abraçou a esposa com força.

— Tenho certeza que alcançou.

Ela respondeu e em seguida deu um rápido beijo nos lábios dele, continuando a falar.

— Depois da Kaori, você quem vai tomar banho. Vamos ter Sukiyaki para o jantar.

— Já estou ficando com fome. Deixe-me ajudar enquanto ela termina.

— Certo, mas nada que envolva facas. Não quero que machuque as mãos.

Kousei deu uma leve risada e em seguida os dois voltaram ao serviço de terminar a refeição. O que não sabiam é que a filha, curiosa, havia ouvido toda a conversa.

* * *

Mais tarde, naquela noite, Kousei estava na sala de música, fazendo a última passagem do dia pelas peças que tocaria na sua apresentação em Paris. Em um intervalo, ouviu a porta sendo batida.

— Entre.

Uma Kaori receosa entrou no local.

— Filha? Você não deveria estar dormindo?

— Estou sem sono, Papai. Posso ficar aqui?

— Está bem.

A menina tomou a direção de um sofá que havia no local e deitou-se, ficando com os olhos concentrados no pai. Não era normal ela fazer aquilo, pois não gostava do instrumento. Mas no momento ela sentia uma vontade imensa de estar perto do pai. Ela manteve-se acordada até Kousei terminar. Pela primeira vez ela prestava verdadeira atenção às notas que ele tocava. Depois de fechar o teclado, o pianista voltou-se para a filha.

— Ainda sem sono?

— Sim. Papai, eu posso fazer uma pergunta?

— Claro.

— Você gosta mais da Kaori-san do que da mamãe?

Kousei ficou sem resposta imediata. Não esperava uma pergunta como aquela.

— Por que está perguntando isso?

— Eu ouvi você e a mamãe conversando em vez de ir para o banho. Você gostava da Kaori-san?

O pai não escondia a surpresa por ser pressionado pela filha daquele jeito.

— Filha, venha aqui.

Chamou a menina para sentar-se no mesmo banco que ele.

— A Kaori-san... Foi a primeira garota de quem o papai gostou, e foi uma pessoa muito importante para mim. Eu fiquei muito triste quando ela foi pra o céu, mas sou muito agradecido a ela, porque é por causa dela que o papai toca Piano hoje.

A menina ficou em silêncio, parecendo querer entender as palavras do pai.

— Mas você não toca piano desde criança?

— Sim, mas depois que a vovó foi para o céu, o papai perdeu a vontade de tocar. Não parecia, mas Kaori-san podia ser meio violenta às vezes, mas foi esse jeito dela que me convenceu a tentar o piano novamente. A forma como ela tocava o violino, e nunca desistia do que desejava, me fizeram mudar. Ela quem me ensinou que é bom termos alguém por quem tocar. Alguém que nos faça seguir em frente.

— E por quem você toca, Papai?

— Eu toco por você, pela mamãe, pela Kaori-san, por todas as pessoas que me fizeram ser quem eu sou hoje. Eu acho que a música tem o poder enorme de transformar as pessoas. Pode deixar elas felizes, e às vezes tristes. Fazer ter lembranças, sentir saudades... A única coisa que a música não faz e deixar a pessoa como ela era antes.

Ele falou a trazendo para seu colo e a abraçando. A menina também envolveu os braços em torno do pescoço do pai.

— Você ainda pensa muito na Kaori-san?

— Todos os dias. Não tem como não pensar, afinal você tem o nome dela, não é mesmo?

— E que músicas fazem o papai lembrar-se dela?

Kousei pensou um pouco para responder.

— Tem três em especial. A primeira peça de violino que eu a ouvi tocando, a que nós tocamos na única apresentação que fizemos juntos, e a que eu toquei no dia em que ela partiu. Naquele dia, eu toquei especialmente para ela.

As palavras do pai, mais a forma como a mãe havia falado sobre essa mesma apresentação enquanto ela ouvia escondida, atiçaram a curiosidade da menina

— Eu posso ouvir?

O pianista ficou surpreso com o pedido, mas abriu um sorriso para ela

— Está bem. Vai lá para o sofá.

Kaori saiu do colo e sentou-se no sofá. Pela primeira vez estava ansiosa para ver o pai tocar. Queria saber se as palavras dele eram verdade. Se a música tinha mesmo esse poder. Kousei abriu o piano novamente, respirando profundamente antes de começar. Logo as notas da Ballade No. 1 de Chopin, em Sol Menor, começaram a ecoar. Era uma melodia triste, que trazia ao pianista muitas lembranças do dia em que sua vida mudou para sempre.

Em pouco tempo a porta se abriu. Tsubaki veio ver o que estava acontecendo. Sabia que o marido só tocava aquela música quando sentia muito a falta dela. Para sua surpresa, a filha estava lá. Era uma apresentação. Kousei estava apresentando os sentimentos que tinha por Kaori à filha. Sentou ao lado dela para admirar. A menina não conseguia desgrudar os olhos do pai, e conforme a música avançava, a mãe percebia que ela segurava a mão dela cada vez mais forte. Tsubaki resolveu olhar para o lado, e viu lágrimas rolando do rosto da filha. Ela também se deixou levar pela emoção do momento. Quando Kousei acabou, ergueu o olhar e viu as duas visivelmente emocionadas. Kaori não resistiu, e foi abraçar o pai em meio a um choro incontrolável. A Kousei, só restou confortá-la. A menina nunca imaginou que poderia sentir-se assim por causa de uma música. Finalmente entendia as palavras do pai.

Depois que ela acalmou-se, Tsubaki levantou-se e segurou na mão dela. Kousei segurou na outra, e assim os três seguiram em direção ao quarto da menina. Ela foi colocada na cama e recebeu o desejo de boa noite dos dois. Antes de saírem, ela ainda chamou o pai.

— Papai...

— Sim?

— Desculpe querer chutar o piano até ele quebrar.

— Tudo bem querida. Boa noite.

Fechou a porta. O casal seguia para seu quarto, mas Kousei quebrou o silêncio.

— Obrigado.

— Pelo que?

— Por ser meu anjo da guarda. Primeiro perdi minha mãe, depois a Kaori. Se eu não tivesse você ao meu lado, eu não teria resistido.

Tsubaki olhou para ele com um sorriso.

— Eu te falei que não lhe deixaria sozinho nem por um momento. E para mim, é uma promessa fácil de cumprir.

Os dois seguiram para o quarto, para uma noite de descanso merecida.

* * *

A noite anterior ainda não havia acabado para Kaori. Não conseguia prestar atenção nas aulas. Ainda tinha o som do piano em seus ouvidos, e a voz do pai falando que a música transformava as pessoas. Perguntava-se se ela poderia ter o mesmo poder. Aquele pensamento a fez tomar uma decisão. Ao chegar em casa, depois da Escola, foi correndo para a sala de música. Tsubaki, ao ver a pressa da filha, seguiu atrás. Kaori abriu a porta, chamando a atenção do pai. Após retomar o fôlego, disse sem rodeios.

— Eu quero ter aulas de violino.

Kousei e a esposa se olharam surpresos antes do pianista falar.

— Você nunca se interessou por música. O que mudou?

— Eu quero poder tocar com o papai um dia, e fazer uma música que possa mudar todos que ouçam.

Aos pais, restou sorrir com a resposta.

 _Fim_

* * *

 _\- Fic terminada em 14/01/16._

 _\- Espero que tenham gostado. Vou agradecer todos os comentários._

 _\- Essa foi uma história curtinha, mas já tenho em mente um projeto maior para uma fic no universo de Shigatsu._

 _Até mais._


End file.
